A Fresh Start
by Conner123g1
Summary: Alternate ending to the Death Cure and a new story. Teresa doesn't die because that was stupid and Newt might come back but no promises.
1. Chapter 1

Thomas watched in horror when the ceiling fell down onto Teresa. She had completely disappeared under the slab of concrete that had just fallen from the roof!

"NO! TERESA", Thomas screamed as loud as his tired lungs could, his eye were watering more then they have ever been, he had never felt such a pain ripping his heart apart, not even when Chuck died.

He rushed to the fallen rock to find Teresa, but before he could get a look at her Brenda pulled him back of his shirt almost chocking him, he tried to fight back but he had no strength left, his grief took over. Why did all of a sudden care about her so much after her betrayal, in fact he was hating her just a couple of minutes ago and no he couldn't stop crying.

Brenda had to practically drag him out of the room but out of a blue Thomas heard a voice in his head. _Tom. I need your help, please._ It was Teresa she was still alive, and she was using their telepathy power! A rush of hope and joy and relief filled his body regaining his strength he got up and ran back to where Teresa had fallen. The ceiling didn't fall completely it was stuck on a metal pole and only inches from her body.

"Your OK, and not dead!", Thomas said with a giant smile across his face.

"Ow, I think my foot is stuck! I can't get out!", she said with pain in her voice.

Thomas tried to push the heavy concrete up but it wouldn't move. Brenda came to help and slowly the rock lifted and Teresa managed to pull herself out, but she couldn't get up because her foot had been crushed and was bleeding. Her eyes where full of tears, and her face was in pain. Thomas felt a rush guilt flood him for hating her and not trusting her when she wanted him to. He bent down to pick her up to her feet but she could not walk. The waves of guilt kept hitting him, making him hate himself for hating her.

"I can't walk and there is no time, just leave me Tom", each word stung like a dagger to him, she still though that he hated her.

"I an never going to leave you again and we are going to get out of here!", his voice was full of determination and with that he picked her up onto his shoulder, she wasn't as heavy as he thought. The maze and scorch did starve them. He made for the exit and didn't stop until they where at safety. He place Teresa down against a rock, her eyes where still watery, she tried to avoid eye contact with him.

Thomas had so many motions flying around him he just couldn't handle then and he was exhausted as well. He look at Teresa one more time and then to her foot, it was definitely broken and bleeding. The tears in her eyes made her blue eyes sparkle and her long messy hair flew with the breeze. He wanted to sit down and talk to her, but as he did his world when dark and he passed out falling to he ground.

ooo****ooo

When he woke up he was confused still trying to processes what had happened. He look around it was dark, he was laying in a bed his cloths where changed, he had bandages on his hands. He got up to sit on the bed and look around. He could make out what seemed like bunk beds, he tried to get up but his leg failed and he fell back hitting his head on the wall. Then the door to the room slowly opened and a ray of light lit the room but it slowly closed again. The window opened and the room lit up once more. He could see the room clearly now. It was a cabin, but most importantly it was Teresa. He wanted to talk to her so badly.

"Teresa, I-"

"Please Tom, stop I am just here to give you some food, nothing less and nothing more."

She placed down a plate of salad and some bread and left for the door.

"Wait, how is your foot not broken or bleeding?"

She turned around slowly to answer him, "You have been out for a couple of months now. It has already healed"

"Months?!, you mean weeks right?"

"No, I don't."

He could see the sadness in her eyes, she wanted to talk to him but why wasn't she, he was so confused. She turned back to the door, but she said one last thing that hurt him more than any wound he had.

"You probably want to see Brenda now, she has been worried about you this whole time, I will go call her."

With that she closed the door and left. Leaving Thomas alone, his heart was broken. Why did she think that, there was no one more he wanted to see. His eyes started to water. A few moments later Brenda, Minho and a few other old Gladers walk in to greet him.

"Yeah, hi", he said as he watched Teresa through the window. Everything around him faded he just focused on her. She turned back but didn't see him in the window, her face was all red and covered with tears. She turned back the way she was facing and ran into woods with her hands at her face.

ooo****ooo

Thomas had finally regained his legs and the first thing he wanted to do was go after Teresa and tell her how much he didn't want to see her sad, how much he was sorry for not trusting her, how much he... loved her?

 _I-I love her? No No that can't be the reason right?._ He thought to himself. _Or is it the reason?_

He had to find her he had to tell her how he felt before it was too late. He started into the direction in which she had gone, it was getting late but that didn't stop him nor did the crutches he used, due to the injury he had no memory of, maybe it was because he was running to much and then his legs gave up, he did't care right now. All he wanted to do was find Teresa and tell her everything.

After a while he started to hear faint sobbing coming from the left side of him at the edge of the forest. He new it was her, the path it that direction was not easy especially because of this crutch, but he kept going up the hill. Eventually he reached the top. He look down and saw a lake and a huge rock, Teresa was sitting against it crying with her head in her knees. He could see old apples and orange peels, meaning this was not her first time here. He started his way down the hill to sit next to her but his crutch and foot got stuck under an overgrown root so he fell down in front of her, hitting his head against the rock.

"What are you doing her?", she asked rather surprised.

"Ow, my head has been hit so many times toda-",

"Why are you here?", she asked again sniffling

He sat up in a proper position and leaned against the rock with her. "I just wanted to say that I am sorry and,"

"Please just go Tom", she said while turning her head towards the lake, "I know you don't trust me anymore, you hate me, I don't even know why you saved me! Brenda is probably worried as hell about you, why don't you go back", she sniffed again.

He was getting mad now, she was always talking about him and Brenda.

"Teresa please-"

"If you won't go then I will!", she got up and started back to the camp.

Thomas got up as fast as he could and grabbed her arm. His leg was hurting but he didn't care he wanted to fix things with her.

She spun around starting to cry again, she shouted at him now,"What do you want from me, just tell me you don't trust me and get it over with."

"Teresa I love you.", all the stress flooded out of him, he was so glad to finally get it over with

She turned around looking into his eyes, she had stopped crying. Her blue eyes sparkled due to the tears

"D-d-do you really", she said with a small smile that quickly faded

Thomas didn't answer, instead he slowly bent down closing the gap between them. They closed their eyes as their lips met,he rapped his arms around her back and she put hers around his head. All of his pain disintegrated, he could taste her sour tears on her lips, countess days hour crying not knowing whether he hated her or not. He hated himself for making her feel that way. Neither one of them knew how long they where there kissing each other. Thomas decided to finally break away, even after that they just stood their looking at each other until Teresa finally asked a question.

"Tom", she said looking down at his shirt than back up at him,"What about you and Brenda?"

Coincidentally Brenda just happened to be over the hill listening to them

"Teresa, can you please stop talking about Brenda, there is nothing between us, we are just friends, I promise you."

"Nothing between us", Brenda mocked, "I'll show you"

They stood their for a while longer hugging each other while Teresa rested her head on his chest, he put his face into her hair.

"Tom"

"Yes"

"Back in the scorch when-"

"I forgive you. It's alright."

There was a pause before she replied

"Thank you"

Brenda swung a branch at a tree to make it look as if she had just arrived.

Thomas and Teresa split as soon as they heard the sound. Thomas reached for his crutches as fast as he could. The pain in his leg had come back.

"Hey guys there you are", Brenda said pretending nothing had happened, "Frypan is making dinner, you should hurry up, k"

"Ye, Ye sure, just give us a sec"

"OK"

Then she turned around and left.

"OK then, I guess that we should go back then ye", Thomas said in a rather nervous voice

"Ye we should."

After dinner Teresa helped him back to the cabin they where staying at. Thomas was to tired to wash up so he just fell into bed and so did she. She was sleeping in the bed across from his. There where two other beds in the room but he didn't know who they were for.

Thomas woke up some time in the middle of the night. He looked around for the reason he woke up, he saw the two empty beds now had Minho and the other one had Frypan, but they where in the at the far side of the room, and the room was quite large room too. He looked at Teresa, she kept rolling and turning in her bed, quietly muttering something.

"Don't hurt him... leave him alone... Thomas didn't do anything...", her face was sweating and she looked scared, then her eyes opened to see Thomas looking down on her from the edge of her bed.

"Tom, is that you", she asked in a shaky voice

"Ye it's me, I'm here"

Her eyes started to water, "Tom, I-I'm so-sorry for all the b-bad things t-that I did t-t-to you", she said while crying

"Teresa, I is all OK we are safe now you don't need to worry"

"They said they where going to do bad things to you, an-and", she sat up on her bed

"I would have done the same fo-"

"No you wouldn't have, y-you would h-have come up with a-a plan, or something, an-and I ju-just g-gave up on all m-my fri-friends"

"Teresa, stop! I understand all the things you did... maybe not back then, but now I do.", he said with a smile pulling her closer into his chest.

There was a long pause before she said anything.

"Tom, do you ever wish things can go back the way they where between us, you know before the maze?", she said quietly looking up into his eyes.

"I... I don't really remember much before the maze, only hazy blocks."

She look back down at the ground resting half her head his chest, she could feel his heat beating and his chest moving with each breath, "If you had a chance to get your memories back again... would you?",there was a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I don't know, I'm happy the way things are now"

She started crying more, into his shirt

"You know Tom, it's not only because of Brenda and me thinking that you hated me, that I was sad... It's also because..."

"Because what Teresa?"

"Because I know you don't want your old memories back, and you will never be the same Thomas that I knew for so many years.", she burst out crying more, trying not to wake the others.

"I-I...", he didn't know how to reply

"The day before they put you into the maze, you told me that you would remember me no matter what. You said that when I came up we would remember each there...", Thomas's shirt was covered in her tears, "you told me I was your 'Happily ever after' in your 'Once upon a time"

He hugged her harder not wanting to let her go, he felt so broken for making her a promise he didn't even remember.

"And then when I came up, we didn't remember, and when we had a chance you didn't trust me."

"Teresa, I'm so sorry I-I... just don't know what to say."

She looked back at him, tears down her checks, then a smile emerged on her face, "I't OK though because you forgive me, and still love me... right?"

"Yes, and when I get the chance I will get my memories back, I promise."

They looked into each other eyes, even if it was to dark to see. He put a hand in her neck and the other beside her leg. Her hand where on his shoulders, they hurt a bit but he didn't care. Slowly they started moving in closer and closer, till there was no space between them, and their lips met. Thomas could still feel the salty taste on her lips and the tears on her checks. Neither of them wanted to let go of each other. They sat there kissing for a long time, only splitting to take breaths.

Finally Thomas broke away to get back into him bed.

"I think I going to get more sleep for tomorrow.", he said while getting up

Teresa quickly grabbed his hand,"Wait, can you stay with me, please. I'm not going to be able to sleep without you."

Thomas look around to Minho and Frypan, "What about them they are here too."

"Tom, I don't care about them... only you."

Thomas smile, "OK"

Teresa moved to the side making space for him, he slid in with her. She rested her head and arm on his chest to listen to his heart beat, that had become her favorite thing to do in only a day. Thomas put on hand around her neck and the other behind his head. She put one leg between his, feeling his cold feet.

"Tom.", she replied in a happy voice

"Ye Teresa."

"I miss the old you... but it's OK, your fine too. That sounded strange didn't it."

"Ye it was strange", he said then kissed her hair.

After a while they both fell a sleep together.

ooo****ooo

 **That was chapter one is you have and thing to say or suggest use this email**


	2. Chapter 2

When he woke up it was still dark out, but it was nearing the morning. He felt Teresa on his chest, and her legs between his, he looked down at her, she look very comfortable on him, happy, safe. The rest of the room was asleep as well. He laid in the bed thinking about so many different things, thinking about all the things that she told him last light. He felt so bad for her, she had gotten her memories back but Thomas hadn't. She remembered their past relationship but Thomas didn't. He wondered how it would feel if he has gotten his memories back and she didn't. He knew exactly how she felt, heart broken, shattered into a thousand pieces. He laid there for a while longer, stroking her dirty brown hair.

Thomas wanted to get up without waking Teresa up, so he did it as slowly as possible, gently placing her head onto the pillow. He turned around to walk away but his attempt to not wake Teresa up failed. She grabbed his hand weakly but he didn't resist. He turned back towards her.

"Where are you going?", she said in a quiet and sleepy voice.

"Umm… umm… just to go and get some fresh air that's all."

"Can you stay longer? It's still dark out."

"I was with you all night"

"Please, Tom. It's cold without you"

"Ok fine, a couple of minutes couldn't do any harm"

He got back into the bed, they both laid on their sides looking at each other, their legs where in between each other again. Thomas's hand was on Teresa's cheek, pulling her hair back behind her ear. His other hand was holding her hand. They looked at each other for a long time, slowly moving closer. Teresa watched his eyes and then to his lips and back to his eyes. Eventually they closed the gap and they felt each other's lips against their own. Thomas's hand slowly when down to behind her neck and hers went into his hair. Teresa moaned each time she needed a breath, she pulled in closer to Thomas until there was no space between them. Their kissing became more and more fierce and louder. Thomas pushed off the bed so he was on top of her now. His hands where at the sides of her head. She cupped his face pulling him down closer and closer to herself. Her lips where hot and wet, making them slippery, but that didn't stop him. Finally she broke away before it got to out of hand.

"Tom", they were both trying to catch their breaths

"Ye", he panted

"We can't do this here, you know that right"

"Yeah, yeah sorry"

He rolled off of her but not taking her eyes off. Her face was red, blushing full of embarrassment, but she wasn't looking at him, she was looking above him.

"Teresa are you alright?"

She didn't answer she just kept starring.

"What are you looking at?", he said and then turned his head behind himself

It was Minho, he was just standing there with his arms crossed.

"Oh sorry was I interrupting something?"

Thomas immediately shot up out of the bed and was standing beside him in no time, Teresa just turn to face the wall with a hand on her face.

"How long have you been standing there? Minho.", Thomas asked nervously

"Maybe like 30 minutes"

"30 minutes?! Nah man! That's a long time."

"30 minutes shank, 30 minutes", he slapped his shoulder and walked out the room.

Frypan was standing by the door and winked at Thomas and walked out with Minho, leaving Thomas who was just standing there and Teresa who was facing that wall with a red face.

"That was pretty awkward." , he looked at Teresa, but she still didn't move, he sat down beside her, "Hey are you alright"

"No, I am not alright", she started to get mad, "you were in my bed kissing me! And not to mention, on top of me!"

"You where the one who asked me to stay with you, and I was leaving than you told me to stay, and the we started kissing and, and-"

"I only asked you to lay down for a while longer and then you kissed me for like 30 minutes, 30 minutes Tom"

"Common it's Minho, he was lying"

"It was still dark when you woke up and now there is light."

"Common Teresa, you enjoyed it too, I bet you where super sad we didn't reach the next level"

A smirk appeared on her face, "Oh shut up… Well we can't ever do that again"

"What?!", he asked really confused"

She got out of the bed, still having the smirk on her face. She walking up to him till there was barely any space between them.

"We would need to get our own little cabin then."

"Yeah", he replied dreamily staring in the ocean in her eyes.

She hung her arms off his shoulders, hands where cupping her face and before they knew it they were kissing again, like nothing ever happened. This time Teresa took the lead, pushing him back until he was against the wall, but never breaking apart. Her hands lowered to under his shirt, and his did the same, feeling her soft smooth skin.

But just at that moment a bunch of Gladers including Minho burst through the door. Teresa jumped back looking at the ceiling, trying to hide the redness of her face. Thomas just stood there rubbing his chin, looking at all the directions but the door.

"Common man this the second time in a row", Minho said breaking the awkward silence, "You and your girlfriend could have at least locked the door"

"Why did you come here in such a hurry?", Teresa said quickly trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, umm… Newt is here.", Minho replied

"But- No he is dead!?", Thomas shouted

Then from behind the Gladers Newt walked in, he was fine.

"Hello Tommy"

ooo****ooo

"So you are telling me that whole time they had you locked up and their controlled clone who looked like you was the one with you.", Thomas asked in confusion

"Ye"

"Wow. So how did you find us here?"

"I had this GPS sort of thing.", he said while pulling out a small phone like device

"Wait, can this lead you back?"

"Why would you want to go back."

"Just yes or no"

"Yeah probably"

Thomas grabbed the GPS and walked out the door to find Teresa. He couldn't find her until he thought of an idea. She was probably by the river again. As he walked up the hill he could hear her humming, he heard that tune before, he just didn't remember. As he got to the top he found Teresa siting on the big rock with a plate of bread and salad. She was swinging her legs back and forth hitting her heels against the rock. She looked so happy at that moment, Thomas walked up to her and sat beside her the rock.

She looked at him and he looked at her. He tilted his head to the side a bit so he could reach her lips without bumping into her nose. It was a controlled kiss this time, only lasting a few seconds. Until he finally moved back, Teresa also moved back with him not wanting to stop the kiss, but then she realized.

"Teresa, I think I found a way to get my memories back"

"What? How?"

"Newt came here with this GPS thing, so I can make it go to an old WICKED base, and get my memories back."

"No, you can't go it's to dangerous, there will be grievers and cranks"

"It's OK", he put a hand on her cheek, pulling her dark hair back behind her ear, "I will keep that promise of remembering you, because you are my 'Happily ever after'"

She smiled looking from him chest to his eyes, "You know what, I'm fine the way you are now. What is you go there and something happened to you, what would I do then"

Thomas didn't answer He just closed his eyes and leaned froward into Teresa's lips. He felt tears down her cheek, making him want to kiss her more and more. They both stood up, Thomas placed his hands on the sides of her face and pulled her closer into him and she did the same. They both wanted to do more but they couldn't because Minho would always find them. So they broke away.

"I think that we should go back"

"Yeah, we should"

ooo****ooo

After dinner everybody went back into their cabins. Thomas laid with Teresa again. She dug her face as deep as she could into his chest, she kept her arms on his chest instead of hugging him. As always she listened to his heart beat.

"Tom. I love you so much."

"Me too"

"I don't care if you have your memories or not, all i care is that you are here and safe."

"Teresa, this isn't just for you, I also want to know."

"NO, please don't go."

"I promise I will be safe", he kissed her forehead

"Please be."


End file.
